Daddy Trouble
by Yvonnedolphinggmail.com
Summary: As the whole gang grows up and couples start to form. Some things never change and some things will forever change the lives of these young teenagers. Arnold will try and figure out all his options and doesn't know where his heart lies. Two of the teens will end up pregnant and nobody will know exactly what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold does not belong to me. This is just my take on if the hey Arnold gang lived in this generation and a few crazy things that doesn't normally happen in your normal life but thought it would spice things up. So I hope you enjoy and please leave your feedback. Thanks

Chapter 1 - Beginning Of A New Chapter

As I turned the corner I saw her from a distance. Just where I knew she would be, standing right by her locker getting her books before heading home.

I took a deep breathe and gathered all the courage I could. I slowly approached her and in a quick mumbled sentence I said, " will you go to the 8th grade dance with me?" She looked up at me and tilted her head and just as I thought she was going to say "no," she simply said " I'm sorry Arnold what did you say?" Relieved at her question, I rubbed the back of my head and started to ask her again. "Will you go with me to the 8th grade dance?"

Her eyes lit up and she began to jump with joy. She hugged me and said "I am oh so certain that I would have an amazing time with you Arnold."

At that moment I began to think that maybe our relationship was starting to progress. Before I knew it I was laying on my bed staring up at the sky as I started to think about everything that has happened since I left P. S. 118.

Not much has changed since then. I still lived with my grandparents in their boarding house along with all the other boarders. I still hadn't heard anything back from my parents which always gives me hope that maybe they are still alive helping out the green eyed people.

I soon started thinking about Helga. I still couldn't figure her out, she has stop tormenting me as much but we still have our disagreements. Ever since she kissed me on the FTI building things still are the same between us. I still have a feeling that when she kissed me it was more than just in the moment type of kiss. She would never admit to anything though as I have tried to bring up the subject with her on more than one occasion and she always ended up dismissing the subject and walking away. Helga was more on my mind lately I had to admit to myself but I didn't understand why. She after all was started to look more beautiful throughout the years and started having more curves to her. Did I really just think that Helga is beautiful . . .

I dismissed the idea and started to shake my head. I gathered my things to take a shower and clear my thoughts. After all Lila had just said she would go with me to the dance.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hey Arnold.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as it was just an introduction to the story. My story will be told by Helga one chapter and Arnold on other chapters. Enjoy

Chapter 2 - My Heart Shattered

I was just about to get to my locker when I could hear Arnold talking but I couldn't quite understand what he had just said. I opened my locker as gracefully as I could so I could be able to make out what he was saying.

He looked like he was struggling to ask the oh so perfect Lila something since he was all red and rubbing his head like he normally did when he got nervous. Then I heard the question I was dying to hear him ask me. Yeah, it was a long shot for him to ask me but I still had a little hope as me and his relationship wasn't what it use to be like since P. S. 118. I had stopped tormenting him as much but I did like to give him a piece of my mind when I didn't agree with him.

To every one else I was still the same ol' Helga G. Pataki. I stood at my locker speechless as I waited for her answer. I was praying that she would turn him down like she always did but little miss perfect was starting to warm up to him and I over heard her earlier mention to Rhonda that she hadn't been asked yet and would probably say "yes" just to about anyone.

I started to prepare myself mentally for what was bound to happen next, and of course she started jumping up and down like the damn goody twos she is. I slammed my locker shut and headed home not caring who heard me at that point.

What was a girl suppose to do for him to be able to see past the fake and recognize someone who truly cared about him. I was truly ready to move on and face the fact that we may never become more than just friends.

I got on the bus and took a seat next to the window. Dreading the fact that I had to go home and deal with the wonderful Bob and loving Miriam. Yeah right who was I kidding Bob would probably be at work and Miriam would probably be passed out from another one of her smoothies. I just wish I had something to look forward to. Maybe High School will be different, maybe I will finally find my reason for living.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hey Arnold.

Chapter 3- A Turn Of Events

I started walking to the bus stop but I could hear my name being called from a distant. I turned around to see Helga out of breath and looking at me like she didn't know what to say. She looked at me with those blue eyes that looked almost apologetic but what had she done. After a minute of complete silence I asked, " What happened Helga? Are you okay?"

She looked down at her feet and began to mumble something under her breath. I looked at her puzzled and said, "I'm sorry Helga, I didn't catch that." Then she was practically yelling. " I just walked in on Lila and Jason making out in the janitors closet."

My eyes grew big and stared at her in disbelief. It had been 6 months since me and Lila had officially started dating and it was by far going as good as it could. Lila would never cheat on me. She was perfect and too sweet of a girl to ever do something that cruel.

As I started thinking through all of this, I started getting angry at Helga for making the whole thing up. I looked at Helga now my words were full with anger. "Why would you say something like that Helga? You know I love Lila and I know you two haven't been the best of friends but to go and start making up stuff about her is even low for you."

Helga now angry herself, " why on earth would I go and make something up like this?' Arnold splat back," I don't know but I do know that Lila loves me and cares too much about me to go and cheat on me." Helga rolled her eyes " Oh yeah, so I just imagined the whole thing up then football head. I told you I just walked in on her and Jason and here you are yelling at me like I am the one who cheated on you." "

Enough Helga! I'm not gonna stand here and listen to your lies!" I stomped off towards the bus and Helga stormed off the other direction.

How could she stoop this low as to tell me my girlfriend was cheating on me. How long has she been plotting this idea in her head. I could just call up Lila and ask her about the whole thing but I don't want her to get mad at me for even thinking she would do something like to me. This whole thing was bothering me the whole bus ride home. I opened the door to the boarding house making sure to move out the way so the animals could get out.

As soon as they left I entered and immediately my grandpa knew something was bothering me. "What's bothering you Shortman?" I began to look down and started telling him about what had just happened. He looked down at me and said, " I know you might be in a rough place right now but your heart will always guide you to what you truly feel." At that moment I knew that my feeling for Lila were strong and her cheating on me wasn't an issue.

I wouldn't even bring it up as I didn't want to trouble her with my doubts. I continued my daily routine of homework, dinner, and then a shower. I began to check my messages on my phone, I didn't have any. Usually Lila would text me by now. I wonder if she fell asleep or maybe something came up. I laid down and looked up at the stars.

I just couldn't get what had happened earlier out of my head. I considered myself and Helga friends up in till this point. She had always had her pranks and looking back at them they were kind of funny like her pretending to be blind. I had forgiven her for making me believe she was blind but this was something I don't think I can forgive her for. I started to fall asleep and when I woke up the next morning I was drenched in sweat from the nightmare I had just had.

There was Lila and Jason making out right in front of her house. I tried to yell but no words could escape my mouth. She just kept kissing him and wouldn't stop. Then all I could hear was 'Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold' I suddenly reached over to my alarm clock to turn if off. I can't believe I was suddenly having dreams of Lila cheating.

Man, Helga had reached an all time low and just couldn't believe she would do this to me. I started gathering my things for school and then headed downstairs for breakfast. I ate my pancakes in silence and headed out the door to the bus stop. I got on the bus with dark circles under my eyes for my lack of sleep. Everyone could tell something was wrong but not one bothered to ask why in till my best friend Gerald got on the bus.

"Hey Arnold, what's up with you man? You look like your puppy just got ran over?" - Gerald

"Helga, came up to me after school yesterday and told me that she caught Lila and Jason making out in the janitor's closet." -Arnold

"Oh, man that's gotta be rough. You and Lila were doing great I thought." -Gerald

"I know Gerald, that's why I don't believe her. I cant believe she would make something like this up."- Arnold

"So, you think Helga made the whole thing up? I know I'm not the biggest Pataki fan but spreading rumors isn't her thing. Have you asked Lila about it?" -Gerald

"No, I don't wanna get her mad by even suggesting that I might be thinking that she is cheating on me." - Arnold

"If you don't believe in Helga, then why do you look like that man?" - Gerald

"I just can't shake the thought out of my head. I started dreaming about it last night and it just felt so real. I can't even look at Helga right now I am so mad at her for making this up." - Arnold

The bus came to a stop right in front of the school as Gerald and Arnold stood up to head into the building. They both noticed that Helga hadn't been on the bus but didn't say anything about it. As they entered the halls, Arnold went straight to his locker and seen Lila standing there waiting for him. The closer he got the more he started to think that Lila looked nervous. Why would she be nervous if she didn't know anything about what had happened between him and Helga. When he reached her side he instantly gave her a hug and then kissed her lightly. She smiled at him and she began to talk

"Good morning Arnold, what a oh so nice day it is outside." - Lila

"Yeah." - Arnold

"Is something the matter my love?" -Lila

Man, he loved when she called him that. That was the reassurance he needed to be able to completely dismiss Helga's allegations. Lila started to look at me with those wonderful pleading eyes.

" No, everything is perfect." - Arnold

I bent over to kiss her hand as we walked to class hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 4 - My Worst Fear

I had just left the theatre room to head back to locker for the stupid homework I had forgotten. Then suddenly I could hear some noise coming from the janitor's closet. I looked around the halls to see if anyone else could hear the noise of if I had truly just become crazy. Of course everyone had already gone home for the day, then I reached for the knob and to my surprise was little miss sunshine and the quarterback of the football team Jason. What in the world is she doing in here with him and looked like they had been going to third base with his hand in her shirt and his other hand up her skirt.

"What the hell is going on in here?" - Helga

"It's not what it looks like." - Lila

" Oh yeah, buddy boy here just lost his pencil up your shirt and must have found his pen shoved up your ass!"

"Your not gonna tell Arnold right? It would crush his heart."

" You bet you goody two shoes I am!"

I slammed the door shut and started to storm off when I could hear Lila from behind coming after me.

"He won't believe you, he loves me too much to believe his childhood tormentor!"

Now I was pisted off and at that point was more than willing to introduce her to ol'betsy and the five avengers but realizing that Arnold might get upset at the fact that I knocked her on her ass. I turned around and the girl looked scared as soon as I did. I smiled on the inside at the thought.

"You may have that football head twirled around your finger but he isn't that blind to not believe me."

"I guess we will see." She said with a smug look on her face.

I turned around and kept walking and could see Arnold in the distance walking toward the bus stop. I started yelling his name but he was still too far from me to hear. I started running and soon he started to turn around. After explaining everything to him, he blew my mind by not believing me. That football head had actually thought that I was making the whole thing up. What did he think that I woke up every morning and said to myself " How am I going to fuck up Arnold's day today." I had to admit I loved walking in on that whore and finally being able to break up that stupid couple. She didn't deserve Arnold's love and I always knew something was up with her. Nobody is that perfect and just when I thought I had finally had her where I wanted her. He goes and pulls this bullshit stunt of not believing me. Hearing those words were more hurtful than anything. As much as I tried to get over Arnold for these past 6 months, I still loved him with every ounce of my body.

I walked into my house and knew nothing much was happening here. Of course Miriam was passed out on the couch and Bob was no where to be found. Probably at another meeting since Big Bob's Beeper's had blown up. It wasn't a bad thing since Bob would just throw money my way to get me off his back for never being home. I didn't do much with money, I occasionally to the mall to buy a thing or two. I saved most of it cause deep down I knew I would need it one day.

I headed up to my room and started to write in my journal and soon began to cry. I couldn't help but be hurt by Arnold's word. As much as I tried my best to get over it I knew that things between us two would never be the same. I started to think about all the changes I had made for him and they weren't easy either. i had stopped bulling people as much or at least in front of him so that maybe he could see the softer side of me and had even waxed off my unibrow for. He did seem to notice when I did that but never did he mention anything to me.

"Stupid football head!" I said out loud.

There was no way I was going to school tomorrow after everything that had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 5 - A New Feeling

It had been almost 4 months since the whole incident with Helga. I haven't talked to her since the day she accused Lila cheating on me. It still makes me angry to think about it but I really wanted to talk to Helga again. Just as I started to think that BOOM, I had just ran right into Helga.

" I'm sorry, Helga I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." -Arnold

" No, it was my fault I wasn't even looking." - Helga

Both of us started gathering our things and I finished picking up my stuff first and soon began to help her. We both got up at the same time and stared at each other which seemed like an eternity.

" Are you doing anything right now?" - Arnold

"Umm . . . no why?" - Helga

" I was thinking we could go grab some ice cream and maybe catch up on things." - Arnold

She started smiling at me and I took that as a yes. We both walked side by side and neither of not knowing what to say.

"So, Helga how are things going at home?" - Arnold

"Not much has changed. Just the same old drunken Miriam and Bob is still never around" - Helga

" I'm sorry Helga, I shouldn't have brought up the subject." - Arnold

"No, it's fine. It use to bother me when I was younger but now I am use to it and kind of like being alone all the time." - Helga

" No one likes to be alone all the time." - Arnold

" Yeah, I guess your right but what can I do about it." - Helga

As the day continued we talked for hours. I still can't even remember what exactly we talked about but I haven't had that much fun with her before. Why was this feeling something new. It was a different feeling that I had when I was with her than what I had with Lila. The only reason why we parted way so we could both get ready for Rhonda's party. I was suppose to pick up Lila at 7 and no time to think about these new feelings I had. I was looking forward to seeing Helga later on at the party.

We walked into the party and were instantly greeted by Rhonda.

"Arnold and Lila darling, I'm so glad you could make it." - Rhonda

"Of course Rhonda, we wouldn't miss your party.." - Arnold

" There is punch and snacks over in the grand ballroom if you two care for some refreshments." - Rhonda

" Thanks Rhonda, I am thirsty." - Arnold

Not thinking before I started pouring the punch and gulping it down, then I grabbed some more punch and downed some more. Then I realized that usually the punch was spiked by now but then again it was only two cups what harm could that do. I spotted Gerald sitting on the couch with Phoebe. Man how I admired their relationship, even though I thought that I was happy with my own there was something about their's that made it special. I made my way that way after Gerald waved me that way.

"Hey Arnold, getting tipsy this time I see" - Gerald

"I forgot about the punch being spiked. Two glasses shouldn't do anything, right?" - Arnold

"Whatever you say." - Gerald

I turned around to see exactly who was at the party and at that moment I felt my jaw drop as I saw her. She wore a pink dress with black heels and she looked like her sister had done her make up. Her hair was down with curls everywhere. Wow was she beautiful.

" You might wanna close your mouth before your girlfriend sees you. - Gerald

Then I suddenly remember just where I was and I soon made my way to her which was right by the punch bowl. I pretended to be thirsty again and not wanting to make it too noticeable that I came over here to talk to her I poured me another cup. My heart was beating so fast that I tried to keep calm.

"You look great Helga." - Arnold

"Thanks, Arnold. Olga convinced me to let her pick my outfit and do my make up. I thought it was a bit much but I guess not." - Helga.

"You look beautiful." - Arnold

She started to blush and then I started to blush noticing everything that I had just said.

"You wanna go take a walk."

Nothing felt more right then going to go with her. After all we were just friends and had spent all day together. There would be no harm to a simply walk right.

"Yeah, let's go."- Arnold

I started to feel the alcohol kick in as we were walking. I started running into her occasionally and she simply smiled. I couldn't even remember why I had been mad at her this whole time.

"Man, these heels are killing me. I wish I had bought some extra shoes. I didn't think I would be walking this much at the party." - Helga

" Maybe Rhonda has some extra shoes upstairs." - Arnold

"Yeah, that is a good idea. I will just go borrow some shoes. You wanna come with me or are you gonna wait here?" - Helga

"No, I will go with you. It will only take a minute anyways." - Arnold

We walked up the stairs and what seemed like Rhonda's room since it was really big and had all her things everywhere like she couldn't figure out what she was wearing for her own party. The alcohol was now in full affect and could barely stand so I took a seat on Rhonda's bed. Helga seemed to noticed this and sat next to me.

" Are you okay football head?"

Even as she called me names, it still sounded so cute. I just wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment. Her hair was a bit in her face, I couldn't see those amazing blue eyes. Then I moved her hair out of the way and soon found myself kissing Helga. She didn't pull away like I thought she might but instead ended up on top of me. This felt so right and I loved every moment of this hoping this would never end. She started to grind on top of me and started saying my name. I couldn't help myself and soon could feel myself getting hard. I had never gone all the way with Lila even though we had plenty of opportunities, it just never seemed right with her. Helga stopped kissing me and soon looked at me only inches from my face. She whispered to me.

"Take your pant's off."

It didn't take me long to fulfill her every demand. I soon began to undress her. Grabbing at her zipper from the back of her dress. Then suddenly realizing where I was I asked her

" Are you sure you want to do this in Rhonda's room?" -Arnold

" This isn't her room, this is her spare bedroom that she uses for sleepovers." - Helga

She began to kiss me more like she had been waiting for me. Soon I was on top of her who was completely naked and I only had my boxers on. I kissed her more as I wanted this moment to be completely perfect.

" Are you sure you want to do this?"

She kissed me and said

" I wouldn't want anybody else here right now."

As soon as she gave me the okay my boxers were off and I was trying my best to enter her. It was real tight and thought for a moment that maybe this was her first time too. I didn't want to ask her though and ruin the amazing time we were having. I was soon inching my way inside and could hear her in pain. Now I knew this was her first time too and asked her

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just hurry up and get him inside already." - Helga

I laughed a little bit and followed instructions. I was soon all the way inside Helga and could feel this wave of pleasure that I had never felt before. I started moving faster as I noticed that Helga was moaning my name. I loved my name come out of her mouth. I continued to gain speed as I could hear her going to climax. I could see pure pleasure on face as she began to kiss me again. Soon after I felt myself finish and didn't want to let this moment leave. I laid next to her not wanting to face reality. I knew in the back of my head that I had just cheating on my girlfriend. The girlfriend that I thought I loved, the girl of my dreams but here I was here with Helga and nothing felt more right.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hey Arnold. So things have gotten a little more complicated for Arnold but he will soon come to realize everything isn't as easy as he thinks.

Chapter 6 - What to do?

I rolled over as I could feel the sun beaming in through the window. I just had the best dream of me and Arnold making love. As I began to sit up and stretch I realized I wasn't wearing any clothes. To my surprise there was a naked Arnold lying right next to me just as shocked as I was.

"Arnold did me and you have sex last night?" - Helga

"Yeah it seems to look that way." - Arnold

I can't believe this is happening, of course this is a dream come true for me but it just happened all out of order. Of course there is the biggest issue that we have here is that Arnold is still dating that two timing little miss perfect. We just had the perfect day and it had to be ruined by this. I thought we would go back to being friends but after this he surely isn't gonna want to talk to me. We had both had been drinking last night but I know I was fully aware of what was happening and it seemed like a good idea at the time. After all this is Arnold I just slept with not just some random creep so things could be way worse. He was still here and wasn't running away well not yet anyways.

" I really don't know how we ended up like this? I'm sorry Helga but I really don't know what to say." - Arnold

" Yeah, me either." Helga

Well that isn't the way I wanted to leave things but I gathered up my clothes and quickly put them on and ran out the door. I tried my best to hold the tears back to when I got home but I just couldn't. Last night had been so magically how could he not see that. How could he just lie there next to me and pretend last night didn't mean anything to him. He never really said that but might as well had said that. Luckily nobody was in the halls at the Lloyd's residents. I quickly made my way outside and ran as fast as I could down the street to the bus that was already there. I jumped on to the bus and thought I heard Arnold calling after me but I never looked back. I couldn't let him see me this broken. The bus came to a stop down the street from my house and I walked slowly up my steps. I opened the door and walked up the stairs to my room. Here I was again alone and after a perfect day with Arnold I thought my loneliness was finally coming to an end.

I could hear my phone going off but I didn't bother to answer it as I assumed it was Phoebe asking about my disappearance from the party. I wasn't in the mood to have to go into detail of the amazing night I had and the worst morning I had just experienced. My phone started to ring yet again and just as I was going to put it on silent I seen the caller ID read Arnold. I thought about answering it and decided to see what he could possibly have to say.

"What Arnold?" - Helga

"I was calling to make sure you made it home okay?" - Arnold

"Why do you care football head?" - Helga

"Look Helga I know everything is messed up right now but I still care." -Arnold

" Yeah, whatever Arnold just go back to your two timing perfect girlfriend since ya'll are ever so perfect together!" - Helga

I have had enough of all this bullshit. I obviously not good enough for Arnold to break up with his girlfriend over and I was never going to be. I don't even know what I was thinking last night. I thought maybe for once he might choose me over her but I had a rude awaking this morning.

"She isn't cheating on me Helga! I'm the one who just cheated and I feel horrible about it. I'm trying to make the best out of the situation but you seem to making things worse like you always do." - Arnold

He feels horrible about us having sex last night. I felt tears coming again and simply hung up the phone. He tried calling again after that but I simply turned my phone off. I can't take this anymore. It was time for me to move on with my life. He would never tell Lila what happened between us or that he actually felt something towards me and I certainly could never do something like that to him. So I am just gonna pretend that nothing happened and start to move on. That is exactly what I am going to do act like nothing happened.

The next day at school everybody couldn't stop talking about how awesome Rhonda's party was. I had already told Phoebe what had happened and my plan for the future. She agreed about me moving on and promised that she wouldn't say a word not even to her boyfriend Gerald. I took a deep breath as I knew I would likely run into Arnold any minute now. Just as I expected he came around the corner with oh so perfect Lila in his arms. He stared at me for a moment but said nothing and we continued this same routine for over a month.

I sat in the restroom stall and looked at the stupid pee stick and couldn't believe it read positive. What the hell was I thinking when I decided to not use protection. Come on now how many people actually get pregnant on this first time. Yet, here I was pregnant with Arnold's baby. We hadn't spoke in almost two months and how was I going to speak to him now. I could only imagine how the conversation was going to go. " Oh hey football head, I know we haven't talked in almost two months but you remember that drunken night that we had at Rhonda's party. Yeah, that night well I'm pregnant." Man, I was in over my head. So what do I do now. I have to tell him of course but what would he say. Would he want me to have an abortion after all neither one of us seen this coming. I had to break it to him, I had to tell today. I just couldn't keep this a secret till I got nice and big and him be mad at me for not telling him to begin with. Let me just catch some air and I can come up with a plan to try and reach out to Arnold about this.

I started walking around the park, it was probably around noon and there were tons of people here since it was a nice day on a Saturday. As I walked more and more I could see a football headed shaped kid in the distant. Knowing that this was probably the only chance I would get to tell him I started calling his name.

"Hey Arnold." - Helga

"Oh, hey Helga. How are things going for you?" - Arnold

He seems stressed out about something. Maybe his and miss perfect's relationship wasn't going so good. Who was I kidding they had looked so happy together just yesterday. Maybe I should wait till another day to bring this up. No, I had to tell him.

"Look Arnold can we talk. I really have something important to tell you." - Helga

He started to look at me with concern. There was my over concerned football headed love.

"Of course Helga, what's on your mind?" - Arnold

" Okay, there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it. I'm pregnant Arnold." - Helga


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hey Arnold. So the plot starts to thicken and that was just the start. This chapter will blow your mind. Enjoy

Chapter 7 - This Has To Be A Dream

Helga started to gather her things that were on the floor. She got dressed so quick that I didn't have a chance to respond. Before I knew it she was out of the door and I started to find my things so I could chase after her. I yelled her name several times as she got on the bus but she wouldn't turn to talk to me. I waited for the next bus to come and took it home. Once inside my room I decided to call her. She had to talk to me about what just happened. Finally after multi rings she finally answers. Then before I knew it she had hung up on. I tried calling again but she had turned off her phone. Well great now what do I do. First was first I knew I had to figure out all of my feelings. There was no comparison at this point. I had never had sex with Lila and I did with Helga. It wasn't just casual sex either it was a very passionate heated sex. We both shared our first time with one other. She trusted me enough with her first time and I went and blew it. I should have reacted different but I really didn't know what to do at that point. I soon found myself calling Lila to see if she had any plans today. I needed to spend the day with her and see if I still had the same feelings for her.

"Hey Lila, are you busy later?" - Arnold

"I did have plans with a friend later but we could hang out before if you want." - Lila

" That would be great. Do you want to meet me somewhere?" - Arnold

" Well if you want you could come over here and we could have an oh so awesome time here."- Lila

I took a big gulp as I knew she had been waiting for me to give in on having sex with her. I always made up some lame excuse as to why we shouldn't.

" Yeah, that could be fun." - Arnold

"Great, I will be waiting." - Helga

I hung up the phone and started to make my way over to Lila house. Would I make up another excuse this time or just let things take it's course. I just had sex with Helga there was no way I could just go and have sex with someone else. This wouldn't be right and if Helga found out about this she surely wouldn't be too happy to hear about it. On second thought Lila was my girlfriend after all and she did deserve to have me just like Helga did. I contemplated my options as I approached Lila's house. I knocked slowly as I knew she was waiting for me.

"Hey Arnold come in." - Lila

"Thanks" - Arnold

"So what is it you wanted to do? We could watch a movie and order pizza if you would like? Or we could do something else?" -Lila

She then took of her dress in one simple arm movement. She was wearing a black bra with matching underwear. Wow how can I turn her down. I walked toward her and started kissing her . This would be Lila's first time and I wanted to make it special for her. She led me up to her room and before I knew it she was completely naked and I was too. She reached over her counter and grabbed a condom and I was surprised at how quick she was to do that. I ripped open the condom and slipped it on. I began to enter her and by her facial expression she didn't seem to be in any kind of pain. She actually told me to go harder. It was quickly over as I just wasn't into it as much as she was. She started to get dressed and I noticed that unlike Helga there was no blood on the sheets. I clearly remember pulling over the sheets and seeing the bright red blood that we had left on the sheets from the night before. I started to wonder if she had been a virgin. Lila didn't act like it but when else could she have lost it. We started dating in the 8th grade and we had even had a conversation our freshman year about both of us being virgins. Maybe this was all just in my head. I started to grab my clothes and started to kiss her again and hold her. She turned around and pushed me away a little.

"I'm sorry Arnold but I told you I was meeting up with a friend later. I had a oh so amazing time with you."

I was soon home again and just even more confused as before I had left. Sex was way different with Helga although I hated the way it happened I never regretted it. After having sex with Lila I was starting to regret it. Could I be falling for Helga. I couldn't just simply dump Lila after we just had sex. She would think that I was using her this entire time. I had to give this some time and see what happens. If I still felt this way after a month it might be time to move on. I know Helga isn't going to want to talk to me so I would just wait till she calmed down a little to talk to her.

It had been more than a month since I last talked to Helga and since me and Lila had slept together. My feelings for Lila had started to changed but I tried my best to keep up with the whole act. I wanted to let her down as gentle as I could but I knew it wouldn't be easy. Suddenly I get a text from Lila telling me that she is coming over and she has something important to talk to me about it. I wonder if she could be feeling the same way about me. Maybe she would save me the trouble and break up with me. I opened my room door to a teary eyed Lila. She ran over to me and started hugging me and kissing me.

"I'm sorry Arnold, I thought we were being careful." - Lila

" Huh? What are you talking about?" - Arnold

" I'm pregnant Arnold." - Lila

Those words burned the inside of my ears. My whole world just came tumbling down on me. Here I was going to break up with this girl and now I would have to spend the rest of my life trying to raise a child with her. I really don't know how I ended up at the park but before I knew it I could hear Helga calling me from a distance. I wanted to tell her everything that Lila had just hit me with but she seemed to have something else on her mind. She looked really serious and I knew my news could wait. The only thing I could remember were hearing those words again.

"I'm pregnant Arnold." - Helga


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own hey Arnold. I would love to be able to get some feedback. Thanks.

Chapter 8 - Planning For the Future

"Hello Arnold! Did you hear me?" - Helga

"Did you just say you were pregnant? This can't be happening right now? - Arnold

" Yeah, I know I didn't quite have this planned either but I think we should talk about our options and take it from there." - Helga

At this point it didn't seem like Arnold was listening to me. He was completely zoned out. I understand this was a surprise but can't he at least let me know what he is thinking. As I watched Arnold stand up and walk away, I just watched him get further and further. Maybe he just needed some time to take everything in. I started walking home and knowing that I needed to come up with a plan. I couldn't tell Bob or Miriam, he would definitely kick me out of the house. Not like I didn't have enough money saved up. I could always squeeze every dollar I could out of Bob before the baby comes. I will get a suitcase ready just in case that day came a lot sooner than expected.

I started writing down everything I wanted to have done before I started showing. Or before Bob found out so hopefully I could hide the big bump for at least 6months. I could wear baggy clothes and Big Bob was never home anyways.

Things to do before peanut gets too big

Save up as much money as I can

Look for new place to live

Get ahead in school so when I am gone I won't be so far behind

Look for a job

Find a babysitter for when I return back to school

TALK TO ARNOLD

This sounded like a fairly easy list to get done. I started counting up how much money I saved up and it was about 4 thousand dollars. I could live in a boarding house like Arnolds which would be my cheapest option. I really hope Arnold will want me to live with him. I didn't know for sure what he would want so I will just look for a place for myself and peanut. I nicknamed my baby peanut. I started smiling now. I started to feel like my life had purpose now and my goal was to make sure that peanut had a good home to arrive to in 8 months. I started falling asleep holding my stomach.

A week had past since I had to talked to Arnold. I seen him everyday at school and didn't know how to approach him. Did he not was to be involved or maybe he didn't know how to talk to me either. That's it I have had enough of his bullshit. I was going to talk to him today whether he liked it or not. I needed to know, I deserved to know whether or not he was going to help me with the baby. Come on this is Arnold I am talking about of course he was going to be there for his child. He is always doing the right thing but either way I needed to talk to him and today was going to be that day.

I started walking to his house and knocked on the door. Phil let me in and directed me to Arnold's room which I already knew where it was but I didn't say anything. I knocked on the door slowly and to my surprised Lila opened the door.

"Oh hi, Helga what a ever so nice surprise to see you." - Lila

" Ummm yeah, I really need to talk to Arnold." - Helga

" Oh, well me and Arnold were having an important discussion right before you came in. Do you think that maybe you can come back later or call him?" - Lila

"No, I have already been waiting a week to talk to him and I am not gonna wait another minute!" - Helga

" Well what do you need to tell him?" - Lila

Lila began looking at Arnold and I started looking at Arnold too. He didn't seem to know what to do. Then he stood up and shut the door.

" Can ya'll both take a seat? I need to talk to both of ya'll." - Arnold

I started smiling instantly as I knew he was going to break miss perfect's heart right now when she finds out I'm pregnant. Well I am finally going to get little miss perfect out of the picture. There is no way she is going to stay with him after she finds out that he cheated on her and that he ended up getting me pregnant.

" I don't know of an easy way to say this so I am just going to come out with it. Both of ya'll are pregnant and both of those babies are mine." - Arnold

" **WHAT!?"** Both me and Lila said together.

We both looked at each other with anger. There is no way this slut is pregnant with his baby.

" She might be pregnant but it might not be yours. She is the biggest slut in the school." -Helga

" Wait, when did you two have sex?" - Lila

" We had sex the night of Rhonda's party!" -Helga

" The day before we had sex for the first time Arnold?!" - Lila

Now things are getting way too complicated for me to keep up with. They just had their first time together the night after we had sex. So does that mean that Arnold was a virgin when he slept with me. I began to smile on the inside knowing that I had his first time and she didn't. Why hadn't they ever had sex before and why on earth would their first time be the day after he had sex with me. Was he not satisfied with me that he had to go to that slut for some more. I began to get angry and couldn't take anymore or this conversation and I stormed out of his room. I was walking on the street before I knew it. What in the world had just happened. What if that was really his baby. What if Arnold really had two babies coming into this world. Would he still be there for my baby even though he loves Lila. Well if he didn't plan on being involved then why would he tell Lila about me. I really just wanted to get home and lay down. All of this mess was exhausting and I just didn't wanna deal with it anymore. I know I will have to deal with this for a while and really just don't want to think about the future now.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 9 - What have I Done?

I'm standing here speechless. I'm not even too sure I know what is going on right now. Helga had just told me she was pregnant not even 2 hours had past that I heard Lila tell me the same thing. What am I going to do? Being a dad was one thing but being a dad to two babies with two different mom's was a completely differently thing. I think if Helga was the only one pregnant it wouldn't be such a bad thing but Lila was also pregnant. I still cant believe this I only had sex twice and yet here I stood a father to two unborn babies. Oh, god what if one of them had twins, with my luck they would both have twins. I started feeling dizzy and had to grab the edge of the chair. That would be four kids oh no there is no way that I could be this unlucky. Okay, I need to snap out of this, I need to get my thoughts together and start to figure out everything. Lila for sure would be calling me soon and I still don't know what to tell her. I don't even know how to tell her I got Helga pregnant. How does someone tell their girlfriend that they got someone pregnant. Would she break up with me instantly or try and work things out for the baby? But I don't want to work things out with her I would rather try and start something new with Helga and figure out a system with Lila for taking care of our baby. Just then I heard my phone ring I knew who it would be.

"Hey Lila." - Arnold

"Hey Arnold, I wanted to talk to you about the baby. I was thinking that maybe you could come over and we could both tell my dad. I don't think I can keep something like this from him much longer. I know he won't be so happy about the whole thing but he will be even madder if I try and hide it from him. I was also thinking that we can tell your grandparents too. You think they will let the baby have their own room since it will be their first grandchild. I really want to have a nursery for the baby. We can talk about me moving in later when that comes up. " - Lila

" Do you think that maybe you can give me some time to think about everything? Becoming a dad is really big news and I just need some time to figure everything out." - Arnold

"Yeah, take your time. We can talk about this when you have had some time. I will see you in school tomorrow. Bye Arnold." - Lila

Then she hung up on me. I could tell she was upset at me but I really need some time to think. After all it was more than just her being pregnant.

A week had gone by since me and Lila had last talked about the baby which was probably why she was standing in front of me with an angry expression on her face.

" Hey Lila." - Arnold

" Hey, Arnold. I know I told you to take your time but I didn't think you needed a week to think about things. After all I am pregnant so I do know what you are going through. I know things seem tough now with us only being in high school but I know that we will get through this together." - Lila

She began to hug me and I backed away cause I knew it was now or never to tell her about Helga.

" Look Lila I have something that I need to . . . ." - Arnold

Suddenly I heard someone knocking on my door. Lila instantly got up to answer the door like as if this was her room. Then my eyes widened as I seen Helga now standing at my door. Well I guess now would be a good time to tell them both the news. After all they both deserved the truth.

Before I knew it Helga was storming out of my room. I took a step to head after her but Lila stepped in front of me and slammed the door before I could get out the room.

" I can't believe you slept with Helga! What were you thinking and then you got her pregnant! Were you not thinking at all!" - Lila

" Well we both had been drinking that night but that is still no excuse to have cheated on you." - Arnold

"Yeah, its not. Here I was thinking that I was the luckiest girl in the world to have you for the father of my baby but then you go and get another girl pregnant at the same time. What is my dad going to say when I tell him that you got another girl pregnant!" - Lila

" I'm sorry, I know I caused this on myself I should have just told you how I was feeling and never should have slept with you." - Arnold

Those words had slipped out before I even knew what I was saying. What had I just done. I know I wanted to be honest with her but I didn't want to tell her that I regretted sleeping with her.

" Wait, what are you saying Arnold? You regret sleeping with me?" - Lila

" I just wish we would have waited." - Arnold

" And what about Helga do you also wish that you had waited to sleep with her too?" - Lila

I knew the answer to that and I didn't want to hurt her any further but I couldn't keep lying to her.

" I don't know." - Arnold

" I can't believe you Arnold. So you wish that my baby never happened but yet you are happy to claim her baby." - Lila

" That's not what I am saying Lila." - Arnold

"Then what are you saying Arnold." - Lila

" Maybe we just need some time apart as far as a relationship goes but I still want to be involved in my baby's life." - Arnold

" I can't believe you Arnold. Your really breaking up with my while I am carrying your baby!" - Lila

" I'm sorry Lila, but I can't keep lying to myself about my feelings for you." - Arnold

" So what are you going to do now, your going to go and be with Helga and raise a happy family with her while my baby gets put second?!" - Lila

" NO! It's not like that I told you I still want to be involved in my baby's life just as much as I want to be involved with Helga's baby too. I just don't want to be with you well at least not right now." - Arnold

" Well fine then Arnold be with whoever you want to be with!" - Lila

She got up and is now storming out of the room. Well that went just like I thought it would go. I still need to tell my grandparents and I know what a huge disappointment that would be. But if I know my grandparents they will understand and be there for me. I might as well go tell them now to get it over with. This day couldn't possible get any worse then what it is now.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Hey Arnold.

Chapter 10 - Coming To An Understanding

When I arrived home Big Bob was in the living room watching TV.

" Hey Olga, come in here." -Big Bob

"It's Helga dad HELGA. " - Helga

" Yeah whatever get in here. " - Big Bob

" What do you want, I have a ton of homework to do. " - Helga

" I have another commercial coming up and I want the whole family in it this time, so I need you to be at the store tomorrow right after school. " Big Bob

" I have a project to do tomorrow, and I don't feel like being apart of your stupid commercial." - Helga

"Damn it Helga, why can't things just be easy with you. Look if you come tomorrow I will get you one of those credit card things you have been talking about with no limit. " - Big Bob

Yes, that is exactly what I need right now since money would be tight once I get out of here. I can get money out everyday and by the time Bob figures out I'm pregnant I will have a good amount saved up.

"Fine I will be at your store after school and make sure you have my card. " Helga

I began to walk up to my room and started feeling a little hopefully for the future of peanut. Sure Arnold had gone and got Lila pregnant if her baby was even his but now I can get way more money than I anticipated and that was making it a little more easy to focus on getting my homework done. After all I needed to get ahead in all my classes and that was even proven to be easier said then done. I had even become a little behind since I was constantly thinking about Arnold but now I can see that I will probably end up doing all this by myself and I can live with that. I had been myself all this time anyways why would this be any different. I started rubbing my eyes since I was super tired from all the events of the day. Just as I was fixing to shut my eyes my phone rang. It was Arnold, what could this football head possible have to say to me now. Well it can't be much worse than what he already said earlier.

" Hello Helga?" - Arnold

" What do you want football head? " - Helga

" I really want to talk to you about everything that is going on. I know this is a lot for you to handle right now but we really need to talk about the baby. Do you think that you can come over after school tomorrow? " - Arnold

" I already have plans tomorrow maybe I can go over Friday? " - Helga

" Yeah, that will be great! I will see you then. Good night Helga." - Arnold

Well at least Arnold wanted to talk to me. I didn't think he would want to have anything to do with me. You would think that he would be all over Lila and planning their future. Instead he was calling me to talk to me about my baby I mean our baby. I found myself smiling with that thought and fell asleep.

Friday couldn't come any slower and Big Bob had held up his part of the deal. I know held my credit card with my name on it. I started taking out $100 a day as I knew any more than that and he would start to question what I was doing with it all.

I knocked on the door of the boarding house. There stood the love of my life and the father of my unborn child. I couldn't help but smile since he had the biggest grin on his face. Was he really this excited to talk to me.

"Hey Helga I am so glad that you could come over. " - Arnold

" Yeah, it isn't like I had much of an option since you are the dad. I would never want to keep you from your own child. " Helga

We started heading up to his room where I could now start to smell pizza. When he opened the door he had a box of pizza set up on the floor with one yahoo soda and one water. I smiled instantly since I figured he had done some research and knew that soda wasn't good for the baby. I knew I was suppose to be drinking plenty of water to help keep the baby healthy.

" You didn't have to go through this much trouble Arnold. " - Helga

" It wasn't any trouble at all, I wanted to do all this for you and our baby. I read that your appetite will increase and to stay hydrated with plenty of water. So I got you some pizza and a water bottle. It's not a big deal. " - Arnold

" Thanks football head. So what did you want to talk about? " - Helga

" Well I had wanted to see about how you were feeling about the pregnancy and I also really want to know how you feel about Lila being pregnant too. " - Arnold

" Well I'm already kind of in love with this baby after all it is sort of my baby. . . " - Helga

Arnold suddenly grabbed my hand and said " It's our baby. "

" Well umm yeah your right." I started to feel more nervous

" Please continue." - Arnold

" Uhh yeah, and the fact that miss perfect is claiming her baby is yours is completely bullshit. Yeah, I guess there could be a chance it is yours but I am not buying that crap." - Helga

" Why do you keep on saying that her baby isn't mine!? Look we had sex and it might have only been once and yeah we did use a condom but you can still get someone pregnant even with a condom on. It might have busted or had a hole or something I don't know but she is pregnant with my baby. " - Arnold

" What fantasy land are you living in football head you even said that you used a condom. How often do you only sleep with someone one time with a condom on and the girl comes out pregnant? How unlucky do you think you really are? Look I am only saying this because I care about you and I don't want someone to take advantage of my child's father. Wake up and really think about this whole situation. "- Helga

" No, Helga I am not gonna start doubting my other child because you insist on thinking that the child isn't mine. I could never do that to anyone Helga. What if I told you that I didn't believe that your child was mine. How upset would you be at me? We only had sex once but we didn't use a condom but still it was only once and we were both virgins so how unlikely is that. " - Arnold

Well he now had a point but I still wasn't gonna let miss goody two shoes off the hook that easy. I would get her to admit that her baby wasn't his or take a damn test to see. I will just drop the subject for now to please Arnold.

" Fine Arnold, but you asked me what I thought and I told you so don't get upset with me for answering your questions. " - Helga

I ended up telling Arnold my plan to take as much money as I could before Bob found out I was pregnant but he wasn't too happy with the idea and said we would discuss more of this later. We watched a movie and I was now walking home. I told Arnold that we would go to the doctors office tomorrow together. I had an appointment tomorrow and didn't plan on inviting him but he insisted on going.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 11 - Reality Check

We started walking into the doctor's office and at that point I began to get nervous. I started rubbing my hands and almost ran into a chair. Arnold must have noticed this as he grabbed my hand into his, I started feeling more comfortable by the second.

We finally made it to the check in desk and the lady asked me for my name and insurance card. Good thing Bob never checks on these things or the gig my be up. She told us to take a seat, fill out the paperwork and the nurse would call us soon.

"Wow these people want to know about my entire life. " Helga

" What kind of questions are they asking" - Arnold

" When was my last menstrual period? Have I been drinking? Seriously I'm pregnant why I'm earth would I do a stupid thing like that!" - Helga

" Well at least you won't have to fill all that out again." - Arnold

" Yeah, you always look on the bright side of things don't you. - Helga

Ten minutes later the nurse calls my name and we are headed to the back.

" Okay, dear I need you to undress from the waist down, the doctor is going to do a couple of test. He will do a pap smear and check on the fetus. Then after that we will have you go do blood work to check on your iron levels and to see of you have any sexually transmitted diseases or HIV. Your blood pressure is good. The doctor will be in shortly. " - Nurse

" You mind turning around so I can undress football head?" - Helga

He must of forgotten about the getting undressed part as he soon turned red but almost instantly turned around.

"Okay, I'm done " - Helga

Not long after that the doctor came in.

" Hello Ms. Pataki, I'm Dr. Fields I will be taking care of you and your baby. I am gonna start off by doing a routine pap smear. So if your friend would like to stand next to you now would be the time to do so. " - Dr. Fields

Arnold was right by me with one swift motion.

" Is this gonna hurt doc? " - Helga

" Not really, you are gonna feel pressure but nothing to worry about. It will be over before you know it. " - Dr. Fields

" Well alright let's get this party going. " - Helga

The wasn't bad at all, some pressure but nothing big.

" So the first day of your missed period was on the 14th of April?" - Dr. Fields

" Yes." Helga

" So it looks like your due date will be January 19th. Now let's go ahead and take a look at the baby. " - Dr. Field

" Finally." - Arnold

" Yeah, it gets a little boring at the doctor visits if your the dad. You have the easy part, you just get to watch the whole thing. " Dr. Fields

" Yeah, I know right. " Helga

" This is going to be a little cold." - Dr. Fields

"Wow you said a little cold, that stuff is freezing. " - Helga

" Now, we can see the baby. " - Dr. Fields

I turned to the side and see this small little alien looking baby inside of a circle.

" Is it suppose to look like that?" - Helga

"Yes, all babies look a little weird in the beginning. In a few short months from now the baby will form fingers and will start to look more like a baby. Would you two like some pictures? " - Dr. Fields

" Of course! " me and Arnold said together.

After wrapping up everything and the nurse drawing my blood we took off to go grab a burger and a shake. We didn't talk much but me and Arnold were starting to see eye to eye on the whole baby situation. I really wanted to ask him about Lila's baby and if he had been with her to the doctor yet but I thought against it since we were having a great day and wouldn't want to spoil it.

Almost a month had past and I still didn't look like I had gained that much weight. We were now in summer vacation and I didn't have to bother with school work. Arnold called me every day to check on the baby and we hung out often.

Today we were going to walk around the park and grab a bite to eat. I had officially decided to ask him about Lila after all I deserved to know. The whole school had talked about their break up but nobody knew she or I was pregnant. I was shocked at their break up but maybe he found out that she wasnt holding his baby. Well I am gonna find out today whether he wants to tell me or not.

I started putting on my shoes to head to the park. I didn't want Arnold stopping by all the time since Big Bob would start asking questions. The little he knew the better.

Once I arrived at the park I saw him sitting on a bench.

" Hey football head. " - Helga

" Hey Helga, how are you feeling today?" - Arnold

" Oh well from the morning sickness to the mood swings I am just peachy. " - Helga

" I'm sorry Helga, I know your going through a lot but you are handling things pretty well considering the situation." - Arnold

" Speaking of situations, how is miss perfect doing?" - Helga

" Well she is still mad at me for breaking up with her, she went to the doctor last week." - Arnold

" She went to the doctor? Why didn't you go with her? " - Helga

" I offered but she insisted that she go by herself. Like I said she is still mad at me for breaking up with her and still not wanting to get back with her. " - Arnold

" So you have no idea how far along she is? How big the baby is? Nothing?! " - Helga

" Well yeah, we had sex the day after we did so her due date should be the day after yours right? " - Arnold

" Yeah, that would be right if that was your baby. " - Helga

" I thought we already had this discussion Helga! " - Arnold

" Look you can be mad all you want to but I'm not gonna believe it's yours in till I get proof! " - Helga

" And her due date will make you believe? " - Arnold

" Not really but it would narrow it down. I wouldn't put it past her to sleep with two people in one day. " - Helga

" Really Helga, do you think she has no standards? This is Lila we are talking about." - Arnold

" So when will you be joining Ms. Sunshine for a doctors visit? " - Helga

" I will go to her next one if that will get you off my back about her baby being mine? " - Arnold

" Fine, but if you really want me to drop it you should have her take a paternity test." - Helga

" I am definitely not going to ask her for one of those, your crazy Helga . " - Arnold

" So Ummm. . . . Why did you two break up anyways? " - Helga

" I didn't feel the same for her anymore, I didn't want to lead her on anymore. " - Arnold

" You figured that out after she starts claiming she is carrying your kid? " - Helga

" Can we drop the subject already?" - Arnold

" We can. . . . For now." - Helga


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Something doesn't sound right

I starting walking up the stairs with relief. I had broke the news to my grandparents. I don't think this is something they expected from me. I know I let them down even though they didn't say it out loud. I can't believe I put myself in this situation.

How do I go about being a father to two kids that are gonna be the same age. Is Lila gonna wanna move it? Is Helga gonna want to move in? Will one get mad if I am feeding one and not the other? Not to mention all the expenses of having two kids. Double the diapers, the bottles, the formula, everything.

I definitely need to get a job, I can't expect to have my grandparents pay for everything. After all this is my fault not theirs. Well good thing summer vacation is coming up so I can work and save up for the babies.

I should really call Helga and make sure we can get together and talk soon. The way she left wasn't right and I need all of us to be on good terms. Especially since they will be siblings after all.

I really didn't think she would pick up the phone and she seemed more than willing to come over and talk about the baby. Do things are looking up with her to say the least. I think I will give Lila some space. I did just break up with her and I am probably the last person she wants calling her right now.

 **Friday**

Helga is suppose to come over today. I have done tons of research on how to make sure you have a healthy baby. I want to make sure everything is perfect so that we start off the pregnancy with as little stress as possible since a miscarriage is the highest in your first trimester.

Since she is eating for two I should probably order a pizza and have some water for her. Everything will be perfect when she arrives. I really hope she likes it, I really am trying to make the situation better than what it actually is.

 **After Helga leaves**

Well that went better than I thought now if only me and Lila could get on the same page. She has been avoiding me everyday at school and I can never catch her before she leave. I really hope she will get over the break up soon, I want to be involved in her pregnancy as much as I am involved in Helga's.

Tomorrow Helga has a doctors appointment and I can't wait. I wonder what the baby will look like. Of course it is too soon to find out the gender but at least I can see one of babies. I wonder when Lila will have a doctors appointment, I want to go to hers too.

 **After doctor's appointment**

I just left Helga off at her place and I was on a mission to talk to Lila today. As soon as I pulled up to her place I seen Jason leaving. Why on earth would he be at her house? I parked the car and started banging on Lila's front door. She didn't take long to answer and she looked guilty for some unknown reason.

" Why was Jason here Lila? " - Arnold

" The last time I checked Arnold you broke up with me and I can talk to who ever I want.! " - Lila

"Just how long have you been talking to Jason? " - Arnold

"What do you want Arnold? I am busy. " - Lila

" I wanted to talk to you about the baby. When is your first doctor's appointment I would like to go. " - Arnold

"I don't need you to go with me to any doctor's appointment." - Lila

Then she slammed the door in my face. Now what am I going to do. She won't talk to me or she won't even let me go to the doctors appointment. What if she doesn't let me see my child. My heart was breaking just thinking about it.

I have to do something to get her to talk to me but what? Maybe I could talk to her dad and he would get her to talk to me. It would be hard to raise a baby by herself no matter how mad she is at me.

It had already been a month and Lila still wasn't talking to me or letting me know anything about the baby. Helga on the other hand, things were going great. Since summer began I started working at 2 jobs to be able to save money before school started up again. I worked Monday through Friday at the flower shop and on Friday nights, Saturdays and Sunday's I worked at the local pizzeria.

Money wasn't great but it was a start. Within that month I had saved up a good amount and really wanted to start buying some things for the baby but which baby. I didn't know the gender of either one and didn't want to take Helga shopping but not Lila.

I thought she would give in by now but she still hasn't returned my calls and she is never home. I will really have to go and talk to her dad about things. I don't think I can handle another day without knowing anything about my baby.

I started knocking on Lila's front door and to my surprise Lila's dad answered the door.

"Hello Mr. Sawyer, is Lila here? I would like to talk to her. " - Arnold

"Yes, she is here. You look familiar, what is your name again? " - Mr. Sawyer

"Arnold Shortman. " - Arnold

" Your the kid who got my baby pregnant and doesn't want to own up to being a father! " - Mr. Sawyer

" Huh? Wait a minute. I have been trying to get Lila to talk to me but she refuses and she refuses to let me go to any of the doctors appointments. I don't even know if my baby is healthy because of how she is acting. I came over here to talk to you so that maybe you could get her to let me see how my baby is doing. " - Arnold

" Lila get down these stairs right now. Come in Arnold, it looks like we all need to have a discussion. " - Mr. Sawyer

" What is it daddy? - Lila

" Arnold here was telling me that he has been trying to contact you and you refuse to talk to him or let his know anything about the baby. Is this true? " - Mr. Sawyer

"Yes, it's true but only because he got another girl pregnant while we were together. He cheated on me daddy and broke my heart. How can I just go and talk to him like as if he didn't do anything wrong.? - Lila

She was now crying and I felt terrible.

" Look Mr. Sawyer and Lila I know I made some mistakes but I want to be involved in my child's life and I want to be involved in her pregnancy. " - Arnold

" So how do you plan on raising two kids with two different mother's? " - Mr. Sawyer

"I have already gotten two jobs and have started saving every dollar I make for my children. " - Arnold

"Well I guess that is a start. We have a doctors appointment coming up Saturday at noon. Do you think you can make it? " - Mr. Sawyer

" No, daddy I don't want him there! " - Lila

" Lila you can't keep him from his child, this is not how I raised you. " - Mr. Sawyer

" Yeah, I can be there I don't go into work till 2. " - Arnold

" Great we will see you there. Lila will send you the address if not here is my number I will send it to you. " - Mr. Sawyer

" Thank you. " - Arnold

I stood up and started walking to the door. Just as I was going to leave Lila stopped me.

" I'm sorry Arnold. I never should have left you out of the loop. I was just so angry but I can clearly see I was wrong. I would be ever so happy if you forgave me. " - Lila

" Of course Lila, I know this whole thing hasn't been easy on you and I am just glad that we were able to come to an agreement today. " - Arnold

Then she started kissing me and I just didn't have the heart to stop her. I didn't want her to keep me from my baby anymore but I didn't want to lead her on either. Everything is just a complete mess.

The kiss had seemed to last forever but was finally over and I had regretted even letting it carry on for so long. I want to be with Helga and this felt like cheating even though we aren't technically together.

I turned around and quickly left to head home. Waiting for me at home was Helga.

" Where have you been? I wanted to hang out today but I couldn't get a hold of you. I wanted to go shopping for the baby. " - Helga

" Oh um, I went over to Lila's house to see if she would talk to me. " - Arnold

" Oh how did that go? " - Helga

" Better than I thought, she has an appointment Saturday at noon and I'm going to go with her. " - Arnold

" Well doesn't that sound peachy. I am going to head home, I'm not feeling too well anymore. " - Helga

" I thought you wanted to go to the mall to buy the baby some things. It's still early we can still go. " - Arnold

" I'm not going to sit here and pretend that Lila being pregnant is just fine with me. It's not fine! I hate this whole situation that you have put me in. I hate you spending time with her. I hate hearing you going to a doctors appointment with her. I hate this whole thing ! " - Helga

" I'm sorry Helga but what else can I do?" - Arnold

"Nothing! There is absolutely nothing you can do! I'm leaving, I will call you when I have another appointment and we will leave it at that. " - Helga

" But I don't want to leave it at that! " - Arnold

" You have left me no choose Arnold. " - Helga

Then she was gone. I didn't have the strength to go after her. Nothing I did anymore was enough. I could have Lila happy but then not Helga. Helga could be happy but then not Lila. What was it going to take to get both of them happy.

I needed to come up with a plan and I needed to solve this.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 13 - Something Isn't Quite Right

Grandpa let me borrow the packard to the doctors visit. Just like Helga's I was really nervous. As soon as I walked into the office Lila quickly greeted me with a kiss. I knew I needed to address this with her later but that would have to wait.

I didn't want to get her upset at the first ever doctor appointments I had been to with her. I wonder how many have I missed.

I wasn't sitting down long till they called her name and Mr. Sawyer told us to go ahead and he would wait in the waiting room. We began to make our way to the back and was told that the doctor would be in shortly.

Me and Lila didn't say anything to each other as we waited for the doctor. After hearing a couple of knocks the doctor started walking in.

" Hello Lila, how are we feeling today? " - Dr. Thomas

" Good, I am ever so happy with the way things are going. " - Lila

" Great, so this I am gonna assume is the father. " - Dr. Thomas

" Yes sir, that is me. I am Arnold Shortman, it's nice to meet you. " - Arnold

"It's nice to meet you Arnold. Lila do you have any questions today? " - Dr. Thomas

"No, not really. " Lila

"Arnold do you have any questions?" - Dr. Thomas

" I really just want to make sure the baby is doing fine. " - Arnold

" Well okay then, let's go ahead and look at the baby. " - Dr. Thomas

He started putting that clear gel on Lila stomach which seemed a lot bigger than Helga's but she could just be eating more. Then I seen the baby. The baby didn't look alien like at all. This baby looked like an actual baby. Is something wrong with my other baby. I don't understand.

" How come the baby doesn't look like an alien? " Arnold

" The baby only looks like an alien in the beginning but the baby will look more like a baby throughout the pregnancy. " - Dr. Thomas

" oh okay. " - Arnold

It had been a month since Helga's last doctors appointment but maybe babies developed more than I thought.

Lila had let me keep a picture and I started comparing the two baby pictures I had of my kids. They looked really different. Maybe two different, Lila's baby looked a lot older than Helga and she was bigger than Helga too. The only way to confirm my suspension would be to see what Helga's baby looks like now. Hopefully she has a doctors appointment soon.

The doctor did tell Helga he would see her in a month and it had been a month. Let me call and ask her because something just ain't right.

"Hey Arnold. " Helga

"Hey Helga, I was just calling to see when you next doctors appointment is? " - Arnold

" I have an appointment Tuesday why did something happen? " - Helga

" No, I just want to see the baby again. If your not busy tomorrow maybe we can go pick out some things for the baby. " - Arnold

" No, I'm not busy I will be at your place at 10, if that's fine. " - Helga

" Yeah, that's perfect. I will see you then. " - Arnold

I didn't want to tell Helga about my suspicions about Lila. She would only make things worse since she has been telling me the whole time that Lila's baby wasn't mine. I just don't understand why Lila would lie to me about something this serious. Now I have to go to work with this on my mind.

After work I really didn't want to go home. Lila's baby possibly not being mine only makes my stomach feel uneasy. I wonder if Helga would mind if I came over. It couldn't hurt to call and ask

" Hey Helga, are you doing anything right now? " - Arnold

" No, I'm just at home about to watch a movie. Why? " - Helga

" Do you think I can join you? " - Arnold

" Yeah, that's fine. Nobody is here anyways not like they would notice anyways but yea I will wait to play the movie. " - Helga

"I should be there in 10 minutes in less you want me to stop and get something to eat?" - Arnold

" That would be great, I'm starving. Just get me a burger and fries from anywhere please. " - Helga

" Okay, I will be there in 20 minutes. " - Arnold

I'm glad grandpa let me borrow his car to go to work because it would have taken me forever to get to Helga's house. I starting knocking on the door and Helga opened the door to let me in. She was wearing the cutest pajamas. A hot pink tank top with black shorts and some hot pink slippers. Her hair was in a messy bun but it looked natural like she wasn't trying to impress me.

She lead me up the stairs to her room. She had laid out some blankets and pillows on the ground since it looked like her bed wasn't big enough for both of us to.

She played the movie and at some point we ended up snuggled up sleeping. I heard a door from downstairs that had woken me up. She must had heard it too because she leaned close to me and said

" Don't worry about it, they won't come up here. " - Helga

" I don't know Helga, are you sure? I don't want to get them upset. " - Arnold

" Trust me Arnold, I would never lie to you. " - Helga

Those words hurt to hear. This whole time she had tried to warn me about Lila and I didn't listen to her. I'm not quite sure how to feel about Lila right now. What if her baby wasn't mine, would that be a bad thing. This is why I came over to Helga's in the first place because she makes me forget about all the drama.

"Are you okay Arnold? " - Helga

" Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. " - Arnold

" But I don't want to talk about it, I just want to be here with you. " - Arnold

She was inches from my face now and those blue eyes are so memorizing. I leaned in closer to close the gap. I started gently kissing her and she responded back just as gentle.

There was a sudden urge that took over my body. I wanted more, butterflies are surrounding my stomach. There was no longer any space between us as we intimately kissed each other.

She started pulling my shirt up and I did the same. I kissed her neck and made my way to her chest. My hand was trying to unclip her bra but I was having a hard time. She must have noticed since she undid her bra.

My lips now went to her nipples, she seen began to moan. She started yanking on my belt and I slid off her shorts. I took my pants off along with my boxers and Helga took off her underwear. Our kisses were becoming more intense with more desire.

I was now on top of Helga but I held up all my weight so I wouldn't harm the baby. Her legs were around my waist and I could tell she was becoming impatient since she was pulling me closer.

I started to enter her slowly since I didn't know if it would still hurt. She didn't look to be in too much pain since she was holding back her moans. I could tell she wanted to moan louder since she was starting to make marks on her lips from biting them so hard to hold back.

I wanted to take things slow and then speed up but Helga wasn't liking that idea much since she was now on top of me riding me forcefully. I tired multi times to take charge but Helga loved being in charge and that is how we both climaxed together. She laid on top of me as my arms went around her waist and nothing seemed to be more perfect.

I was falling in love with Helga G. Pataki and I hope she would feel the same way too.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 14 - Finally

It was about 9am when I started feeling the sun beaming in through the window. I turned to the side and could feel his arm around my stomach. The night has been so perfect. A girl could get use to this.

I turned around and could see him starting to wake up. He started smiling at me and then came the kisses.

" Good Morning to you too football head. " - Helga

" Good Morning Helga. " - Arnold

" Do you wanna go home and change, I can meet you at your place once I have done the same thing. " - Helga

"That sounds like a plan. " - Arnold

He started getting up and putting on his clothes. The only thing he slept in last night were boxer and boy did he look good in just some boxers. The more I thought about how good he looked the more I wanted him again.

I stood up and grabbed his pants from his hands and threw them across the room. I backed him up against a wall, we started making out intensely. He picked me up and gently had me up against the wall. He slid off his boxers with one hand and held me with the other.

He only let me down to take off my underwear but once that was done, he had me pinned up against the wall again. I loved every minute of this. I could feel him enter me and pleasure soon took over my body.

Once that was over he leaned over and kissed me.

" Can I put my pants on now or are you gonna throw them again. " - Arnold

" You can put them on. . . For now. " - Helga

We both started laughing and he was soon on his way home.

It seemed like days had gone by since I last seen him. I can't believe how much I miss him and he hasn't even been gone for an hour. I really had to stop getting so attached after all I still have this Lila problem. I'm still hoping that her baby isn't his. He is just so on board with the baby being his that proving it to him is gonna be hard.

I made my way to his house where he was already waiting. He looked completely happy and I truthfully never seen him this happy not even with Lila.

" Hey Helga, I got the Packard today so anywhere you want to go. " - Arnold

" Well let's start off by going to babies r us' after all they should have everything there. ' - Helga

Yeah, great idea. Come on hop in. " - Arnold

We pulled into the parking lot and found a nice expecting moms parking spot which I didn't even know existed but it was less of a walk so I like it.

We started looking at cribs first since the baby would need somewhere to sleep. I really wish I could buy one now but I didn't have a place to put it. Everything we bought today would go back to Arnold's house since we were both worried Bob would find it.

" Let's go look at baby swings. I heard those things are life savers for newborns. " - Arnold

" They all look pretty big though. " - Helga

" Don't worry about that, whatever the baby needs I'm going to fit in my room just perfect. Just wait and see. " - Arnold

" Well okay if you insist. Let's get this white and yellow one since we don't know the gender yet. " - Helga

" That is the same one I like. " - Arnold

We started picking out some different outfits and got some diapers along with baby wipes. Since we would be needing a lot of those. Better start stocking up now. Our basket was beyond filled to its limit so we headed to the check out. I started pulling out my wallet but Arnold stopped me.

" Don't be silly, I'm paying for this. This is why I started working remember. I want to buy my baby everything he or she might need. " - Arnold

I didn't have a response to that since I knew it meant a lot to him to be the provider.

Once everything was in the car, we ran into little miss sunshine. Well at least Arnold was here with me and not her. She is gonna have a fit when she sees all the stuff we bought for my baby.

" Arnold, what a nice surprise to see you here. " - Lila

" Ummm. . . Yeah, me and Helga wanted to buy some things for the baby. " - Arnold

" Yes, but Arnold here being the great father he is bought everything for our baby. " - Helga

Arnold was now giving me a scolding look.

"Oh, how sweet of him to do that. When did you plan on going shopping for our baby Arnold? We could go tomorrow, I'm not doing anything " - Lila

" I'm sorry Lila I have to work till Thursday, how about Friday?" - Arnold

It looked like he was trying to stall on time or something. What did this football head know that I didn't.

" Perfect Friday it is. " - Lila

Then Lila leaned in to give Arnold a kiss and left. What the fuck was that about? Why did he just allow her to kiss him. They can't possibly be together again. We just had sex twice in less he is cheating on her again. Which would make me the other girl again.

" So are y'all dating again? " - Helga

" NO! She just doesn't know how to take no for an answer. I'm tired of her throwing herself at me. " - Arnold

" So what are we Arnold. I'm not gonna be your side chick or your sleeping buddy!" - Helga

He grabbed my hand and grabbed my chin so that I was looking at him. I didn't realize it but I was now crying. These damn hormones!

" Helga, I would never want or ask you to just be my sleeping buddy. Last night and this morning meant so much more than that. Helga I love you and I want to be with you and only you. " - Arnold

Did he just say that he loved me and wanted to be with me. Oh, that did it I was crying even more now. I tried to calm myself down.

" I love you too Arnold. " - Helga

He gave me a reassuring kiss that could only symbolize love.

" Now, you need to tell Lila to back off or I will and it won't be pretty. " - Helga

" I will I promise. I don't ever want you to doubt my feeling for you" - Arnold

Tuesday was here before I knew it. My appointment wasn't in till 2 but I came up with a plan to prove that Lila's baby wasn't his. I'm going to show up at the doctors office around noon since mostly everyone goes to lunch at that time and see if I can find Lila's records from her doctor visits.

I'm going to prove one way or another that her baby isn't Arnolds.

I arrived to the doctors office right at noon. Just as I knew it there was only one receptionist. So now I just to get her to leave her desk. Well I wonder who fixes the toilet when it gets clogged. Well only one way to find out.

I started stuffing pounds of toilet paper in the toilet. Yep that should do it.

" Excuse me, the restroom is clogged. " - Helga

" Okay, I will be right over there in a minute. " - Receptionist

Great now just to wait for her to leave. Then she got up and I hurried to the back. There were so many cabinets, where to start? There couldn't possibly be this many pregnant women. Okay I will just open random ones and see where we are at. M nope looking for S. I was sliding out and in cabinets so quick I was surprising myself how fast I was going. Finally S, Sawyer, Sawyer.

Yes Sawyer, Lila. I took a deep breath as I knew this could be what I needed. I opened it and started looking for her due date. Where is the stupid due date. There it is it read.

Expectant Due Date - December 1st

That two timing slut putting her pregnancy on Arnold. She was a month and half due sooner than me. I quickly took a picture of it and left. So now how do I tell him. He wasn't too thrilled the last time I bought it up so now with evidence he wasn't gonna be happy that I was right the whole time.

Let me just get through my appointment and plan everything out.

I went to go grab a bite to eat since there was still plenty of time left before my appointment and then I came back to find Arnold waiting for me. He looked a total rock since it seems he didn't get much sleep.

"Are you okay? " - Helga

" Yeah, I just couldn't sleep much last night. There is a lot on my mind lately. " - Arnold

" Do you want to talk about it? " - Helga

" No, not right now. " - Arnold

" Alright, we can talk about it later. I'm going to go sign in. " - Helga

Soon we were headed to the back. I didn't have to undress this time thankfully

" Good afternoon Helga. How are you feeling today ?" - Dr. Fields

" Great, I am just anxious to see the baby. " - Helga

" Wonderful, let check on the little one then. " - Dr. Fields

He started squeezing that clear gel onto my stomach and then I seen my little peanut.

" The baby still looks like an alien Doc, your sure this is completely normal?" - Helga

"Yes Helga, at this stage the baby will still look like an alien by next month you will start to see more features of the baby I promise. " - Dr. Fields

" Okay, I will take your word for it. " - Helga

" Your pretty quiet over there Arnold, did you have any questions for me? " - Dr. Fields

" So your saying that for the first part of pregnancy a baby will look like this and the more further along you are the more the baby will look like a baby?" - Arnold

" Yes, Arnold. The further along the pregnancy the more the features stand out. " - Dr. Fields

There was something up with him that he wasn't telling me.

"So here are your pictures and all your blood work came back fine. We will see you back in another month. " - Dr. Fields

I handed the picture to Arnold since he kept them so Bob wouldn't find them. He stared at the picture for a while and I started wondering if becoming a father was becoming real for him. What else could it be?


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 15 - Moving On

I had been comparing the pictures for over an hour once I got home. This didn't make sense at all. The doctor clearly said that a more developed baby would be because the mother would be further along. Is that real evidence to go and confront Lila?

Why wouldn't she just tell me the truth? If Jason was the actual father why not just tell him and have him raise his own child. Why put me through all of this? Yeah, I would be upset that she had cheating on me but how upset did she think I would be once I found out I wasn't the father of her baby. Did she think I wasn't going to find out?

All these questions and I didn't know the answer to any of it.

I finally decided to let Helga know everything that I had been thinking. I would show her Lila's baby picture and our baby pictures. She would definitely be able to reassure me that these babies were definitely different ages.

" Hey Helga. " - Arnold

" Hey Arnold " - Helga

" I wanted to talk to you about some things that have been on my mind but I would like to discuss this in person, if you are free. " - Arnold

" Yeah, I was just about to call you and tell you the same thing. " - Helga

This made me feel a little uneasy since I had no clue what she had to tell me.. Hopefully everything is fine between us. The thought of losing her now crossed my mind and made me sad to even think about.

" I can come over right now if you want." - Helga

" Yeah, right now is fine. " - Arnold

30 minutes later and she was knocking on my door. I took a deep breath as I didn't know what to expect. I lead her up to my room and we both sat down on my bed.

"Okay I will go first, I went to Lila's appointment the other day and I noticed that her baby looked more developed then our baby. But then I thought maybe it was because it had been a whole month since I seen our baby. So after seeing our baby and Lila's baby at around the same time I can now see the difference. Well what I am getting at is I don't think Lila's baby is mine " - Arnold

I was now holding both pictures for Helga to examine herself.

" That is why I wanted to talk to you. I know Lila's baby isn't yours. I took a look at Lila's file from her doctors and found this. " - Helga

She was now sticking out her phone for me to see. I grabbed the phone and then started looking at what seemed to be a picture of Lila's due date. Her due date was in December. What? There is no way this baby could be mine. Her due date is way off.

" Wow, so now that just confirms everything I have been suspecting. I just don't know how to confront her about it. " - Arnold

" We just go knock on her damn door till she answers and give her a piece of our mind. Why the hell would she go and lie to you about something this serious. She just could have told you that she cheated and have that good for nothing jock take care of his own freaking baby. " - Helga

" No, helga that might upset her. After all she is still pregnant I don't want to upset her that much. I will just go over there myself and let her know I know the truth. " - Arnold

" Ugh, always taking the high road aren't you. " - Helga

" Well, honestly I am just more happy than upset. Raising two babies would have been real hard but now we just have our baby and nothing else to worry about. I also wanted to apologize for not believing in you in the first place. I just didn't think she would go and do something like to me. I'm sorry Helga " - Arnold

"It's okay football head as long as we both know the truth now that is all I care about. " - Helga

Soon after that Helga left and I was on my way to Lila's house. The sooner I got this over with the better. I don't want to have to deal with this for one more day. Helga had forwarded me the picture so that I could show Mr. Sawyer. Well here goes nothing as I stood at her door.

"Hello Mr. Sawyer there is something that I wanted to discuss with you and Lila." - Arnold

" Yeah, come in. Lila, Arnold is here. Can you come downstairs? " - Mr. Sawyer

What seemed like an hour she finally joined us. We were all sitting on the couch all eyes were on me.

" I came over here today because I recently found out that Lila's baby is not mine. " - Arnold

" What? " - Lila

" What do you mean the baby is not yours! " - Mr. Sawyer

" Look Lila I know, so can you just explain it to your dad that I am not the father of your baby. Tell him you slept with somebody else and that your due date proves that I couldn't possibly be the father. " - Arnold

" Is this true Lila? " - Mr. Sawyer

" Yes, it's true. Arnold is not the father, Jason is. I just knew Arnold would be a better dad than Jason would. That was before I found out you got Helga pregnant or else I would have told you the truth but it was already too late. I tried to ignore you hoping that you would just leave me alone but that didn't work. Then I seen you and Helga together and it only made me jealous. That was suppose to be me and you not you and her. Everything just got way out of hand. I'm sorry Arnold. " - Lila

" I can't believe you did this Lila! Go to your room, you are grounded for the rest of the summer! " - Mr. Sawyer

Lila stormed out of the room crying in her hands. I felt bad for her but at least the truth was out and I was relieved.

" I'm sorry you had to find out like this Arnold. At least we all know the truth. " - Mr. Sawyer

I let myself out after that. Walking home was refreshing, now things weren't so complicated. The only people left to tell were my grandparents and I know they will be just as happy as I am

.

The beginning of the school year was approaching. Helga hadn't gained that much weight, well at least not to me. She obviously could tell the difference but nobody else could. I started thinking more and more about how her dad would react when he found out. What if he kicked her out?

I would rather have told him the truth about the baby but Helga insisted on not telling him or her mom.

Where would she go? Would she come here first or did she already have a place she wanted to move into. She told me she was saving up money for the day Bob would kick her out but why couldn't she live with me. I would love waking up to her everyday and raising our baby together.

Did she not think that my room wasn't big enough. I know I didn't have the biggest room but I could certainly fit her and the baby's stuff in here. Maybe if I did some renovations I would be able to show her and she would be more willing to live with me.

I decided to get a bigger bed since mine barely had enough room for me. I took my desk out and put the new rocking chair and baby swing in its place. I hardly ever used my computer now anyways since I had gotten a laptop.

Then I had grandpa help me take out the sofa that I had and in its place was the baby's crib. Everything was coming together nicely and Helga wouldn't be able to resist living with me. I even had set up a mini refrigerator for the baby's bottles and a bottle warmer so we wouldn't have to go all the way downstairs to heat the baby's bottles up.

I couldn't wait to show her but when would be the perfect time.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Hey Arnold.

Chapter 16 - The Moment of Truth

I stared at the mirror hoping that no one would be able to see my huge belly. I had bought a bunch of baggy clothes and dark colors to be able to cover it up. Arnold told me you can't tell but he might just be saying that to be nice.

Everything was going smoothly between us since little miss perfect was out of the picture. I even narrowed down my list of places to move. Bob and Miriam are still clueless about the pregnancy.

The fist day of school would either go really good or really bad. Only Phoebe and Gerald knew about the pregnancy after all.

I threw on a black shirt and a black hoodie with my new paternity pants which were really comfortable. I turned to the side to look at myself once again.

" Well here goes nothing the moment of truth. " I said with a deep breath.

I headed out the door and made my way to the bus stop. I could see some of my friends there already. Probably all talking about summer. I started feeling nervous but then I seen him. That football headed boy I love so much.

He started smiling at me instantly and started walking towards me. When we finally reached one another he bent over to give me a kiss and grabbed my hand.

Suddenly all of our friends staring at us and I had forgot nobody knew about me and Arnold. By the looks of it Arnold forgot too since he was now blushing.

"Oh my Gosh, since when did you'll become an item? " - Nadine

" During Summer" - we both said together.

" Wow I would have never thought." - Stinky

"Yeah, Arnold we thought you hated Helga? " - Harold

" Just confused is all. " - Arnold

Then we see little miss sunshine coming our way and wearing the tightest shirt you could possibly fit in, considering how pregnant she is. Then everybody's attention was on her.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm confused. I thought you were dating Lila who is apparently pregnant? Super pregnant, it must be your baby since y'all use to date but now your dating Helga instead of the girl carrying your baby? " Nadine

" No! That's not my baby! " - Arnold

"It's Jason's baby. I cheated on Arnold basically the whole time we were together and now I'm pregnant with Jason's baby. " - Lila

Everyone's mouth dropped at the news.

"But I wasn't the only one cheating, now was I Arnold?" - Lila

" It was only once." - Arnold

" Well we all know what only once can do. " - Lila

She was now staring at everyone, but they all looked confused.

" Oh, they don't know. " Lila started laughing.

" Are you trying to hide it? Your that ashamed? Well I hate to ruin your plan of keeping your pregnancy a secret. " - Lila

" WHAT? " everyone said together

"We aren't ashamed, we just didn't know when the right time to tell everybody. If anybody should be ashamed it should be you Lila, after all you did try and trick me into thinking your child was mine" - Arnold

Lila was now glaring at Arnold. She was red in the face and before anymore words could be exchanged the bus arrived.

" Well I thought my summer was eventful. I guess it was nothing compared to Arnold's summer. " Nadine

I had never been so happy to be on the bus but I guess now that everyone knew it was kind of a relief. I wanted to hold off on everyone knowing in till further along just so that Big Bob wouldn't get wind of the news.

The news of my pregnancy spread like wildfire. The freshman were even talking about our crazy story.

Before I knew it the guidance counselor was calling me into her office to discuss the matter.

" Ms. Pataki, I called you into my office to discuss your pregnancy and your future plans. I checked your folder and you are doing really good in your classes and are even a little bit ahead. " - Guidance counselor

" Well yes, when I found out I was pregnant last school year I tried to get ahead that way when I had the baby I wouldn't be too far behind. I don't plan to be out of school for too long. " - Helga

" I'm glad to hear your plans for the future. Your parents should be here shortly so that we can all discuss this. I called them about 30 minutes ago." - Guidance counselor

" You called my parents?!" - Helga

Then I could hear a knock at the door and in walked my parents. My mouth dropped and I started feeling sick. This can't be happening right now but there stood Big Bob and Miriam.

" Alright what did she do this time? I have a meeting to get to so let's get this over with. " Big Bob

" Please sit down Mr. And Mrs. Pataki. I bought y'all here to discuss your daughter's pregnancy. " - Guidance counselor

" What are you talking about lady my daughter isn't pregnant! " - Big Bob

All eyes were on me and I was speechless. I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was about to happen.

" She is right, I'm pregnant. " - Helga

"Not under my roof you aren't! I hope you plan on getting an abortion! " Big Bob

" I'm not getting an abortion, I'm keeping my baby! " - Helga

Suddenly my stomach started to hurt. It was a pain that I had never felt before. It was worst than cramping and I didn't know what to do. I started holding onto my stomach.

" Ow, ow, ow. I think there is something wrong with the baby. " - Helga

"Let me call an ambulance." - Guidance counselor

" How far along are you honey? " Miriam

"Almost 4 months. " - Helga

"Let's go Miriam, she isn't our problem anymore. No child of mine is gonna be a teenage mother! " - Big Bob

"We can't just abandon her Bob" - Miriam

" Just go, before he throws you out too. I will be fine. " - Helga

" I will talk to him honey, I promise." - Miriam

Then they were gone, I felt so alone at that moment. I couldn't feel sorry for myself, I needed to stay strong for my baby. My worst fear was coming true my baby was in danger and I didn't know what to do. I could hear the ambulance in a distant. Everything started getting blurry and I started to lose consciousness. I could hear someone yelling my name but I couldn't make out who it was.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Hey Arnold

Chapter 17 - Is The Baby Okay?

With everything that happened this morning everything seemed to be going pretty smoothly. At least I didn't have to pretend that baby didn't exist. I really didn't agree with keeping the pregnancy a secret but of course I went along with it for Helga's sake.

I have to admit all this attention was more than I wanted and I didn't even know half the people who were now talking about me.

Second period rolled around. I took my seat right next to Gerald. I wasn't paying too much attention to what the teacher was saying. I could hear a siren in the distance. Then the whole class stood up and was staring out the window.

"Please take your seat class. " - Ms. Adamack

My mind wondered off to Helga. Something didn't feel right. I needed to find her. I grabbed my phone and began to text her but then someone started shouting.

" It's Helga, she is on the gurney." - Nadine

I was up out of my seat in seconds. I was running so fast that I thought my legs were gonna fall off. My thoughts were everywhere as I approached the ambulance.

"Helga, Helga, Helga! " - Arnold

"Sorry young man, but only family can come. " - The ambulance guy

" That's my baby, what's wrong with her? Is the baby okay? " - Arnold

"We need to get her to the hospital now, get in. " Ambulance Guy

I sat down as he put an oyxgen mask on Helga. This was by far the worst day I have had. I grabbed her hand hoping for the best. I closed my eyes not wanting this to be real. Tears were streaming down my face as I couldn't help but think the worse.

We pulled into the hospital and she was wheeled into the emergency room. I followed her not wanting to let her out of myself but then felt a hand on my chest.

"Sorry young man, you can't go back there. Just wait in the waiting room and someone will let you know the status of your girlfriend and your baby. " - Ambulance guy

"Okay." - Arnold

What seemed like hours I finally heard the doctor call her name. By now my grandparents, Gerald, and Phoebe had joined me in the waiting room.

"Ms. Pataki family. " - Doctor

" It appears that Ms. Pataki has been in a lot of stress. She started having early contractions. We were able to stop them but we will have to monitor her closely to make sure they don't start up again. As you know if she delivered the baby this soon, the baby's chances of living aren't good. " -Doctor

" So Helga is okay and so is the baby right doctor? " - Arnold

"Yes, they are fine. You can go back and see them, but only you. I don't want to overwhelm her." - Doctor

" Thank you doctor. " - Arnold

I opened the door to her room and there she was. I was so happy everything was okay. She smiled at me and I smiled back with a tear running down my face.

"It's okay Arnold, we are okay. " - Helga

" I was so worried about y'all. The doctor said you were under a lot of stress. What's wrong? What is stressing you out? "- Arnold

" Right before all this happened the guidance counselor called me into her office to talk about the baby and shortly after my parents showed up. Bob wanted me to get an abortion and everything went out of control so here I am. I didn't expect him to be okay with the pregnancy but some part of me was still hoping. " - Helga

" I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been there to defend you. My grandparents are here with me, you can come spend the night with me. " - Arnold

"I would like that, do you know when I can leave? " - Helga

" The doctor said he wanted to monitor you so I'm not sure. " - Arnold

" Well why don't you go home and get some rest and I will call you if I hear anything. " - Helga

" No, I'm not leaving you. I want to stay here and make sure you and the baby are fine. " - Arnold

The next day the doctor released Helga and said she was doing a lot better but to take it easy. Helga knew her parents weren't gonna be home so she wanted to stop by and get some things before we headed to my house.

" Well this day sure happened a lot sooner than I had wanted. " - Helga

" Yeah, I know I'm sorry it happened like this. " - Arnold

" Let's just get in and get out. " - Helga

" Okay, it shouldn't take you long to pack right. " - Arnold

We were headed up the stairs and I stared around ready to start packing but Helga pulled out two suitcases that seemed like it was already stuffed.

" Your already packed? " - Arnold

" Yep, I knew this day was coming and I wanted to be prepared."- Helga

"I guess that is a good thing, I will just put these in the car and we can leave. " - Arnold

I left the room and could tell she needed some time. I don't think she realized how real this whole thing was. Her parents basically abandoned her when she needed them the most. I knew they weren't the best of parents but they did reach a new low in my eyes.

Ten minutes later she was closing the front door to her house and sitting in my car. It was completely silent the whole way to my house. I was nervous and excited for her to see my room.

I picked out a lot of things for the baby without her knowing just to make the room look more baby friendly. We walked up the stairs and I opened the door to my room.

She looked in complete shock and she started crying. Not exactly what I expected.

"You don't like it? "- Arnold

"No, I love it, it was just unexpected and these damn hormones don't help. " - Helga

" I moved all my clothes over here so that you can have room for your stuff. The baby's clothes will go over there and once we find out the sex we can buy more clothes." - Arnold

"It's perfect, I love it. "- Helga

Today was the big day, the day we find out what we are having. We are both hoping for a boy but I think Helga really wants a little girl. I guess I wouldn't mind either as long as the baby is healthy is all that matters.

I think waiting here in this waiting room is going to seem like so long. I just want to know already and it seems like we been waiting here for hours but it's only been 15 minutes.

"Ms. Pataki, the doctor will see you now. " - Nurse

"Finally, I thought she would never call my name. " - Helga

" I was thinking the same thing. " - Arnold

" Please go to room 8." - Nurse

Finally the doctor was in the room and the baby was on the screen.

"Let's hope the baby doesn't have it's legs closed. I know how anxious you two are about finding out the gender. " Dr. Fields

"I hope not. " - Arnold

" Here is the head, the heart, the stomach, the legs. They look open and you are gonna have a beautiful baby boy." - Dr. Fields

" Are you sure doc? " - Helga

" Yes, I'm 100 % sure. You can start buying blue. " - Dr. Fields.

I can't believe it, I'm actually gonna have a son. I will get to play catch and throw the ball.

Things seemed to be working out for me. Given the way things turned out I must say I got lucky with the girl of my dream by my side and a wonderful baby boy on the way.

Aurthors Notes:

The end everybody. Thanks for reading my story. I am thinking of continuing the story to after Helga has the baby. Things aren't so easy with a newborn but thought I would start a new story for that one. Let me know if y'all would like for me to continue and I will write more. Thanks again.


End file.
